pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski is the deuteragonist in Monsters, Inc. and will be the main protagonist in Monsters University. His voice is performed by the comedian Billy Crystal. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He is also Celia Mae's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. When they learn that their boss, Mr. Waternoose, and Randall are in on a scam of draining children of screams, Sulley tricks Waternoose into confessing, while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching C.D.A agents. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. ''Mike's New Car'' In the short, Mike is now the protagonist of his own story. He has brought a new six-wheel drive car, and wants to show it to Sulley. When they both get in the car, Sulley accidentally ruins the brand-new car and injures Mike. In the end, Mike speeds off and wrecks the car completely. ''Monsters University'' Mike is set to reappear in the prequel. He is smaller and wears a retainer. In the trailer, we follow him on his way to Monsters University, where he gets off his bus there, then gets an ID, room key, and finds Sulley to be another scaring major, and so they are introduced. Personality Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. Trivia *In an early animation test, Mike was considered to have no arms and would have picked things up with his feet. *As revealed in a cut-scene Mike was originally Randall's assistant. *Mike is renamed "Robert" (or "Bob" for short) in the French dub. * Mike has a brief cameo, swimming past in scuba gear during the credits of Finding Nemo, returning the favor, so to speak, after there is a Nemo cameo near the end of Monsters, Inc. The "gear" he is wearing was what he wore to "protect" himself from Boo in Monsters, Inc. * Mike appears in the end credits of Cars as a small car. This car version of him also appears shortly in Tokyo Mater with Sulley when Mater drives through a building. * He also starred in Tomorrowland's attraction, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, with Roz. * A topper of Mike can be seen in WALL•E. * In the original pitch of Monsters, Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. * Mike also wears contact lenses. * Whenever Mike Wazowski is shown on public media, such as a Monsters, Inc. commercial or a magazine cover, his face is actually always covered up by the text on said media (such as the Monsters, Inc. "M eyeball" logo in the commercial and a barcode on the magazine cover). Also the DVD (and possibly the upcoming Blu-ray disc) for the film appears to take this even further by having the DVD artwork and the hole in the middle of the DVD used to secure it into place once inside the DVD player both positioned in a way so that the hole is actually placed over Mike's face! Gallery MikeWazowski3.jpg Mhac.png File:Earlymike.jpg Mike_Wazowski2.jpg Mwah.png Msd.png Mike-Snowman-Christmas.jpg File:Mike MU Comp.jpg|Younger Mike from Monsters University as compared to his older self in Monsters, Inc. Monsters University.jpg|One incarnation the production team thought of for young Mike. D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-01.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-02.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-08.jpeg|Monsters University Clay Model D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-12.jpeg|Comparison of eyes and horns between Monsters Inc and Monsters University D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-13.jpeg|Mike's horns D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-14.jpeg|Mike showing off his retainer D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-20.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art with Sulley Monstersuniversity 2.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg mike's-id.png|Mike's ID S045a 24epub.pub16.177.jpg References Wazowski, Mike Wazowski, Mike Wazowski, Mike Category:Protagonists